


Morning Glory

by Iben



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iben/pseuds/Iben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes up the morning after, and finds he is not in his own bed. Nor alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

John woke up in an unfamiliar room. Dark gray walls and a window without any curtains to block out the daylight. The brightness made his head hurt and he shut his eyes. The duvet was soft, the pillow even softer, and going back to sleep was so very tempting. That was when his foot connected with something warm, and he realized he was not alone in bed.

He sat up, it made his head spin and his stomach lurch, and looked at the man lying next to him. He was on his stomach and his face was turned away from John, but holy crap, the size of him! John stared, for a good minute, before deciding that the guy was asleep. His broad back looked smooth, apart from a few scars, rising and falling slowly with each breath. 

John squinted at the window; all he could see was a pale blue sky. The night before was coming back to him, in little bits and pieces. He remembered going to the club. He remembered having a few drinks. More than a few probably, because after that things started to get a little hazy. His friends had been there. He looked at the guy sleeping next to him again. What happened to friends not letting friends go home with guys three times their size? 

He slipped quietly out of bed. The room was a bit messy, there were more pieces of clothing than just his on the floor, and he sifted through them as quickly as he could, conscious of his nakedness. When he was fully dressed he left the room. 

He had hoped to find the front door, but instead he found a kitchen. White walls, black tiles. A row of potted plants along the windowsill, their trumpet-like flowers a bright purple.  
“Hello.” The woman sitting at the kitchen table was a beauty. Even in his hungover state John observed this. Dark hair and big eyes. She smiled a little.  
“Hi.” His voice sounded rough and he cleared his throat.   
“Tea?” There was an amused tone in her voice. There was a teapot and a newspaper on the table in front of her.  
“Er...” 

John had no idea who she was, or where he was, or who the guy in the other room was. Was she a girlfriend? Wife? The thought was horrifying.   
“Oh don't worry” she said as if she had read his mind. “Bane and I are only friends. Roommates, if you like.”  
“Oh, okay.” Bane. Images flashed before his minds eye. He remembered the guy, Bane, underneath him. Remembered his face. Remembered lying between his legs. 

“I, eh... I should go” he said.  
“Is he awake?”  
“No. I mean, I don't think so.”   
“Sneaking out, are you?”  
His head was killing him and he really didn't feel like being interrogated.   
“Is it really any of your business?” he said.  
She raised a perfect eyebrow. “Bane is my brother. I care about him.”  
Had she not seen the guy? He didn't exactly need anyone looking out for him. 

John didn't know what to say.  
“Nice meeting you” she said dismissively and turned to her paper.   
John stood there for a few seconds. Stuck up bitch, he thought, but knew that was his headache talking. Mostly. He turned and walked back out to the hallway. He felt vaguely guilty about sneaking out, as she had put it. Big guys had feelings too, right? And weirdly scary friends/roommates/sisters to safeguard them, apparently. 

He had the front door in sight, having finally located it, but instead he went back into the room where he had woken up. The guy seemed to be fast asleep, his back facing the door, but when John closed the door behind him he lifted his head.  
“Hi” he said. His voice was slightly hoarse, and John remembered that as well, now that he heard it again. He liked that voice.  
“Hi” John said.   
Bane turned over onto his back. He was beautiful, in a way. Full lips that looked, and felt, John remembered, soft. Pretty eyes. 

John tried to come up with something to say. He wasn't a prude. Not exactly. He was just a bit new to all of this.   
“I gotta go” he said and made a vague gesture with his thumb over his shoulder.   
Bane nodded a little, scratched his jaw, and sat up. As scary-looking as he was, John was more intimidated by the lady in the kitchen. Perhaps because he had seen Bane naked, up close and personal, last night. 

Bane looked at him, his face unreadable. The silence felt thick.  
“Yeah, well... take care” John said eventually.   
There was a pause for a second or two before Bane replied. “You too.” 

John was halfway out the door when he turned back.  
“Look” he said. “I'm probably making a complete fool out of myself here, but... You want my number, or something?”  
Bane smiled a little. “Sure” he said. He looked around, located his cellphone on the nightstand next to him and grabbed it. He held it out and John had to step further into the room to take it.

John could feel Bane's gaze as he typed in his name and number, then he handed the phone back. Bane sat there, seemingly unperturbed by his lack of clothes, although the duvet still covered him from the waist down.   
“You're really quite lovely, you know that?” Bane said.  
John didn't know what to reply. He felt embarrassed, and pleased, both at the same time.   
“You're not so bad, either” he said and smiled a little. Bane smiled too at that.  
“Now go. I have things to do and you're distracting me.”  
“Oh, okay.” John couldn't help but to feel dismissed. He sucked at this whole one-night-stand-thing. His plan had been to get the hell out of here as quick as he could, to avoid any and all awkward situations.   
“Okay, well, see you, then” he said and then he did get the hell out of there. 

Out of the apartment, down the stairs and onto a deserted street. He was in the east part of town. The sun was up, but it was early enough for the eerie stillness of night to linger over the city. He knew roughly where the nearest subway station was and headed in that direction. 

He needed to get home, take some painkillers for his head, probably force himself to eat something, and then sleep some more. He thought about Bane. The man was strange. He had been strange last night too actually, from what John could recall of their conversation, before they ended up in his apartment, in his bed. All the same, John hoped he would call. And if he didn't... well, John knew where he lived.


End file.
